Angel Without Wings
by Kirei-Shinobu
Summary: AU. The new girl. Most popular. Most optimistic. Most gorgeous. Also known as Perfect Hermione Granger. She could have any guy, but the only guy she wants is the outcast, Draco Malfoy. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)


**Title**: Angel Without Wings

**Author**: Kirei-Shinobu

**Category**: Romance

**Type**: Alternate Universe

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: There is this boy named Draco. He is so different, that he became an outcast, the only outcast. Never spoken a word to anyone, or anything. Everyone is afraid to go near him, except the new girl who immediately became popular for being optimistic, Hermione Granger. People think she might even be an angel without wings. Angels without wings, are almost like angels in disguise. Except their not. They are real people -like you and me- unknowingly born with angel features; Kind, Forgiving, Caring, Gentle, Loving, Patience and most of all Innocence. Hermione has all these features. But is it enough, to Draco?

**Pairing**: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

**Calendar**: 08.26.04. 6:58 PM - 8:54 PM. Wow. Who knew I took that long to complete a chapter? I mean... Two hours and fifty-four minutes...

**Disclaimer**: Never Did - Never Shall.

**Author Notes**: None right now...

* * *

"There he goes again!" whispered a boy, pointing at a figure walking by himself.

"I know! Can't he just go back where he came from?" retorted a girl, twirling a strand of loose hair.

"Yes. Go away! We don't want you here!" shouted another boy, hands forming an "o" around his mouth.

The figure stopped. The three froze. He turned around, to face them. His icy silver eyes, daring them to continue. His lips were straight in a line, but showed no expression. What he was feeling was unknown. He had blond hair that looked white when glowed by the sun. He wore a black robe like each and every one of them. His tie was green, indicating he was in Gryffindor. He was beyond handsome. If only he wasn't so different...

The girl shrieked, "Oh my gosh! He's looking at us. Run!"

They ran, far away. Away from him.

He stared after them, like always. It was almost like an everyday ritual. It happened every single day. Again and again. He was never accepted, never was, never will be. That would never change. He would forever be rejected. He was an outcast, the only outcast. Always alone with no one to talk to. And, It was always going to stay that way. So, he thought.

No one knew his name, no one tried to ask. Actually, one girl did try. She was blinded by his beauty. Thinking he was an easy catch, just because he was new. She flirted with him, only to receive a glare in return. She had cried afterwords, and stayed away from him. Thinking he was weird for not liking her, she told everyone he was weird. That was how it all began, and that was the last time he actually showed emotion...

He walked toward his dormitory, to overhear a conversation.

"Did you hear?" said a boy, excitingly.

"Yes! There's this new girl, and wow! Is she hot!" exclaimed the other boy.

"I'm going to ask her out." inserted the first boy.

"Good luck then, man." said the other boy, "I heard she's nice. Extremely nice. Nicer than all the other girls around."

"I'll just hope she doesn't turn me down, I mean. No one has ever turned me down, before." said the first boy.

"Right. Ron." said the other boy rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Come on. Harry. You know, If you were a girl, You'd love me to." said Ron, smirking.

"Ron. You are too over-confident." announced Harry.

"And your not?" asked Ron, laughing.

"Oh whatever." chuckled Harry, "Let's go see her..."

They left, and that ended the conversation. He wondered why he even wanted to eavesdrop on them. I mean, their conversation wasn't important. Well, nothing was important to him. He turned around to stumble and fall. He had crashed into someone. But who? He looked to find whom he bumped into it was someone he had never met before.

She had long curly hair that he wanted to run his fingers into. Beautiful brown eyes which shone with the sunlight. Kissable rosy-pink lips which were curved into a bright smile, showing her perfectly white teeth. She wore a robe like his and a green tie, showing that she too, was a gryffindor.

She helped herself up, and held out a hand to him, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I hope you forgive me, for running into you like that."

She apologized to him.

To him.

The first nice thing, anyone has ever said to him.

In all his six years in Hogwarts.

Still, he couldn't get that out of his mind.

She - a normal girl - apologized to him - an outcast-

Her apology rang through his mind, again and again. It wouldn't stop. No. It wouldn't. He just couldn't believe it. It all seemed ludicrous. This had to be a dream! Was he dreaming? He wasn't right? Or was he? He wasn't quite sure anymore. Somebody pinch him, now!

"I said, I'm sorry." she repeated.

Even her voice was beautiful. It was like, music to his ears now. She was the first person to ever apologize to him in this damn hell-hole of a school. He hated this school and everyone, but by her one, simple apology all his hate seemed to just fade away. How can she do that? The hate, which was in him, couldn't just vanish like that. It couldn't! It couldn't! How can she even have this much effect on him? How! Nothing explained anything. It all just seemed ridiculous, and it was.

He nodded his head, unsure of what to do next. Her hand still held out in the air, waiting for him to take it. But would he? Could he? He reached out his hand, about to grasp hers but stopped in mid-air when a shout was heard. Making both of them freeze, exactly like a frozen picture.

"Oh! There you were, Hermione!" yelled a voice.

He turned his head to face a red-headed girl. It was, who was she? He just knew she belonged in the Weasley family. But, who was she?

"Ginny." uttered the girl, whom he bumped into.

So, her name was Hermione was it? And, the red-head was Ginny? Ah. Who cares about the red-head. Only Hermione was important. Wait! No, no. No! Hermione wasn't important. None of them was important. No one was important. What was wrong with him?

The red-headed girl started to approach them. Step by step. Slowly. Like every ten seconds instead of one. What was the matter with him? Was he losing it? He knew he was different, but crazy? No. He didn't want to go to St.Mungo's. That's the crazy hospital right? Or is it? He just didn't want to go anywhere. Got that?

He breathed deeply, doing the one thing he could think of, run. So he did. He ran. Far away. Away from them. He heard a shout of the Hermione girl, but ignored her. She was the new girl, she didn't know him. And even if she did, would that make a difference? Besides, she only apologized to him because she hadn't known he was an outcast. That was what he made himself believe and he was almost sure it was true, _almost_.

He ran into a door, locked it and hid behind it. He felt like a coward. A big coward. Worst than a chicken. Whatever a chicken was. He's only heard it once, or seen it in this movie when someone teased a boy and making "Bock! Bock! Bock!" noises, while flapping their elbows like birds. He never understood. It had to mean coward or something right? He wasn't sure, He just knew, he wasn't going out until they were gone. How could he be afraid of a girl? Or someone for the matter? She was exactly the same age as him, sixteen. For sure. Even if she wasn't, she sure looked around sixteen...

He impatiently waited for them to leave, hearing footsteps coming closer. He knew whom it belonged to, it belonged to Hermione and Ginny, of course. They were the only ones in the hallway. What was he still doing here? He was supposed to be in his dormitory. Not here. Not at all. He should be gone. Class was going to start soon. Wait. There is no class today. Today was Saturday. Just his luck. Boredom once again. No homework was left, he finished it all.

He heard voices, and leaned closer to the door. Why he was doing this, he did not know. That was his unexplained reason.

"Hermione. What are you doing?" asked the Weasley girl.

"I just want to know, why he locks himself up." mumbled Hermione, he saw the doorknob move, but luckily the door didn't budge, "I mean. Why? And, why can't I open door?"

"Hermione. Don't get close to him!" gasped Ginny.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Hermione, confused. Even though he couldn't see it, he just knew. How he knew, he didn't know. So, don't ask. He could practically imagine her face full of the words 'confusion' written all over it. She shouldn't be confused though. She should know. If she didn't know now, she would know later anyhow.

"He's an outcast." said Ginny matter-of-factly.

"A what?" asked Hermione.

"An outcast." repeated Ginny.

"Uh huh." Hermione said carelessly, grabbing her wand out and shouting "Alohomora!"

"I said. He's an outcast!" said Ginny, once again.

"Why -kick- won't -kick- this -kick- stupid -kick- door -kick- open?" said Hermione, between kicking the door.

"Oh. It's useless. That door, needs a key. Or the only way to open it, is unlock it inside." explained Ginny.

An "Oh" escaped Hermione's lips.

"Just don't go near him, Hermione. I mean. Don't. There once was this girl..." started Ginny.

'Oh! She wasn't going to explain about the girl he met on his first day, the one that had tried to flirt with him and spreaded fake rumours about him, was she?' he thought, angrily to himself.

"I don't care about that girl. Just help me open this door. You said there's a key right? Where's the key?" asked Hermione.

Once again. Even though he couldn't see it. He could feel the shock from Ginny Weasley. Like her eyes were wider than bagels or her mouth hung so low that a billion flies could fly in. He was shocked too, but not enough to do either of those things. He didn't know why he was still listening, but he was.

"You don't? I mean. Of course you don't. Why would you have to care about a girl-

"Ginny..." warned Hermione. He could feel a hidden threat behind her words.

"Oh. Alright. The key, I mean, the only key is kept by Dumbledore." muttered Ginny.

"Dumbledore? Who's that?" asked Hermione.

"The headmaster!" said Ginny, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Oh! Him!" said Hermione, "Come on. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" asked Ginny.

"To the Headmaster's office. Duh! Where else?" asked Hermione.

"But-

"Come on!" said Hermione. He heard footsteps leaving. Then, another pair of footsteps afterwords.

"Wait! Hermione! You don't have to do this!" shouted Ginny.

"But I want to." replied Hermione.

He couldn't believe this. She wanted him out of this door. Whatever for? I mean, he wasn't anything important right? He never thought she was important. Scratch that. He doesn't think she's important, why does she think he is? Or is this her way of fun? He glared at himself angrily, confused, and just plain confusion alright? He didn't understand, and even if he did, which he wouldn't, oh forget it!

Oh yes. They were gone. He could leave now. He opened the door, and looked left and right. A sign of relief escaped his mouth. He hadn't heard his voice in such a long time, well a noise was part of his voice right? He had to make that noise, with his voice. So, that noise belonged to his voice. Oh. What was wrong with him, again?

Shaking his head, he walked off to where he wanted to go in the first place. His dormitory. Hoping she wasn't there and still in the Headmaster's office, he went in. To receive unwanted looks and gazes. He ignored them, and climbed into his room. It was all natural to him. Happens everyday -Except the Hermione and Ginny part- and he was used to it.

Nothing was _ever _going to change that.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

**

* * *

**

**Kirei-Shinobu**: 2000 words. I am proud! =D I've never written anything this long before in my life. I know some of you, might have written one chapter way longer. But, longer than 2000 words is usually a one-shot or something right? Anyways, If you want me to continue this tell me okay? If you don't want me to, I won't.


End file.
